disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Have a Laugh!
Have a Laugh! (a.k.a. Mickey Mouse - Have a Laugh) was an animated series produced by the Walt Disney Company. The program started in 2009 until 2012 and featured many Mickey Mouse characters and shorts. The series was aired on all international Disney networks, including the main channels Disney Channel, Disney XD and Disney Cinemagic. Have a Laugh! usually aired at the end of a movie in order to balance the network's schedule into even half-hours. Production information For over six years, the Disney Channel had ignored characters such as Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy (with the exception of the preschool series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and occasional Mickey-based films on other channels) to make way for preteen-aimed series such as Hannah Montana, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and Wizards of Waverly Place. Have a Laugh! was a move intended to bring Mickey and friends back to the Disney Channel. The series features shortened and full-length versions of classic cartoons. In the short versions, the characters are re-voiced by their current voice actors, including Tony Anselmo, Jim Cummings and Bill Farmer. The series also marked the television debut for Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse's voice. In addition to the shorts themselves, the series also featured two other segments. The first of these was Disney BLAM!, which consisted of clips from the shorts played like a sports recap with obnoxious commentary by Jason Marsden Cam "Buzz" Brainard. The other segment was Disney's Re-Micks, a series of music videos matching clips from the cartoons with popular songs such "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black-Eyed Peas and "Good Vibrations" by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch, somewhat like the DTV music videos from the 1980s and 1990s. Have a Laugh Characters *Mickey Mouse (Voiced by Bret Iwan and Walt Disney in some older shorts) *Goofy (Voiced by Bill Farmer) *Pluto (Voiced by Bill Farmer) *Minnie Mouse (Voiced by Russi Taylor, and Marcellite Garner and Thelma Boardman in some older shorts) *Donald Duck (Voiced by Tony Anselmo) *Daisy Duck (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Chip and Dale (Voiced by Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton) *Pete (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Figaro (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Fifi the Peke (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Voiced by Tony Anselmo) *Mortimer Mouse (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Clara Cluck (Voiced by Russi Taylor) *Narrator (Voiced by Corey Burton) Non-speaking characters: Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Butch the Bulldog, Dinah the Dachshund, The Three Little Pigs and Big Bad Wolf. Have a Laugh Episodes Classic Cartoons New additions are occasionally added on the "Have a Laugh" website. Blam! *Sports (Clips from How to Play Football, Double Dribble and How to Play Baseball) *Skiing (Clips from The Art of Skiing) *Ice Skating (Clips from The Hockey Champ) *Skiing 2 (Clips from The Art of Skiing) *Arctic Adventure (Clips from Polar Trappers) *Clock Cleaning (Clips from Clock Cleaners) *Golf (Clips from How to Play Golf and Donald's Golf Game) *Cooking (Clips from Chef Donald) *Fox Hunt (Clips from The Fox Hunt) *Beach (Clips from Hawaiian Holiday) *Workout 1 (Clips from Goofy Gymnastics) *Track And Field 1 (Clips from The Olympic Champ) *Self-Defense (Clips from The Art of Self Defense) *Glider (Clips from Goofy's Glider) *Workout 2 (Clips from Goofy Gymnastics) *Firefighting (Clips from The Fire Chief) *Hockey (Clips from Hockey Homicide) *Snowball Fighting (Clips from Donald's Snow Fight) *Track And Field 2 (Clips from The Olympic Champ) *Basketball (Clips from Double Dribble) Re-MICKs *Queen: "Another One Bites the Dust" *Hannah Montana: "He Could Be the One" *Jonas Brothers: "Play My Music" *The Black Eyed Peas: "I Gotta Feeling" *Deadmau5: "Ghosts 'n' Stuff" *The Go-Gos: "We Got the Beat" *Far East Movement: "Rocketeer" *Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch: "Good Vibrations" *B-52's: "ROAM" *Jessie J: "Price Tag" *Ne-Yo: "Miss Independent" *Andy Grammer: "Keep Your Head Up" *Bruno Mars: "Just the Way You Are" *Olly Murs: "Dance with Me Tonight" *Dragonette: "Hello" *Michael Franti: "Say Hey" *Hunter Hayes: "Wanted" *Taylor Swift: "Stay Stay Stay" DVD releases External links *Mickey Mouse Official US Site *Have a Laugh Wiki Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Television series by Disney Category:2000s television series Category:Short Series Category:2010s television series